


You're The One I Want

by mecabitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecabitchell/pseuds/mecabitchell
Summary: Bechloe AU prompt based off of the song: Chloe by Emblem3. Beca and Chloe are best friends in high school, and when Chloe's older sister visits from college, they all hang out. Chloe gets jealous that her sister always steals her friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends from her.





	You're The One I Want

"Beca, this is my sister, Claire. Claire, my best friend, Beca." Chloe introduced the most important person in her life to her sister.

"Nice to meet you, Beca. I've heard a lot about you." Claire nodded at Beca, who now had a small smile on her face.

"All good things, I hope." Beca bit her lip and tilted her head, trying her best to not be socially awkward.

Claire winked and whispering slightly, "bad things can be good, sometimes."

Beca blushed and looked to the floor, playing with the hem of her shirt and trying not to smile. Chloe immediately jumped between the two girls, hating that her sister was hitting on Beca. "Becs, can you get the car? Claire and I will meet you out front."

Beca nodded and slowly made her way outside of Chloe's house and to start the car so it'd be warm for the two Beales.

"Chloe, you never told me Beca was _that_ hot!" Claire bit her lip, looking at the door as if she could see Beca through it.

"Claire! Back off, she's my friend!" Chloe felt her body getting hot; she was already angry at her sister and she had barely been home for more than a couple hours.

"Do you like her or something? Does Chloe have a crush?" Claire made kissy faces at Chloe, knowing how much her younger sister hated being teased about who she liked. Claire was the prettier, taller, skinnier, smarter, more talented, and, overall, more perfect Chloe.

"No, ew. Gross. She's just a friend. Totes. It's just weird that you're hitting on her because-" Chloe tried to deny her feelings, pushing them down as to not let Claire win again.

"Then you shouldn't mind if I just get a little action for the weekend. She's eighteen, right?" Claire winked at her sister before walking outside.

Chloe's eyes widened as she processed what her sister was saying. "Claire!" Chloe ran after her, knowing that her sister would try to take the front seat next to Beca, so she sprinted ahead and opened the passenger door.

As soon as she opened it, however, Claire slid right into the car. "Thanks, sis!" Claire winked again and motioned for Chloe to sit in the backseat. Chloe looked past Claire and at Beca, hoping for her best friend to make Claire sit in the back.

However, Beca was busy looking at Claire's left thigh, where she had a tattoo of a dreamcatcher. _Stupid Claire and her stupid tattoo._ She grumbled and made her way to sit in the "bitch-seat" of Beca's tiny car.

* * *

They finally arrived at the karaoke bar, where Claire would be the only one drinking. However, she didn't mind sneaking Beca a couple sips of her drink. Meanwhile, Chloe stayed stone-cold sober, now being the group's designated driver.

Chloe was in a bad mood from listening to Beca and Claire talking about their tattoos together. Chloe had none, therefore leaving her left out while Claire made up some bullshit story about her dreamcatcher.

" _I used to be really insecure. Like, I would have all these huge aspirations but no self-confidence to pursue those dreams. So, one day, I told myself that if I ever wanted to be happy, I would need to get those dreams myself, rather than waiting for the dream to come to me."_

Chloe knew that was bullshit. Claire was just obsessed with this Native American boy from her AP English class during her senior year and wanted to impress him by getting a tattoo that "represented his culture."

Needless to say, he took the bait and Claire, once again, proved she was perfect.

"I'm gonna go sing something. Keep this seat warm for me, Becs." Claire winked as she sauntered off towards the stage, putting a little extra sway in her hips to get Beca staring.

Chloe squinted her eyes and glared at her sister, hating the effect she had on Beca. "Chlo, you okay? You've been quiet all night." Beca placed her hand on Chloe, the redhead's scowl slightly diminishing.

"Yeah, I'm just not in a singing mood tonight." Chloe muttered, barely loud enough for Beca to hear, but just quiet enough to get her worried.

"Are you okay?" Beca forced Chloe to look at her, searching her eyes for some kind of warning that something was wrong.

Chloe was about to respond, finally giving into the loving stare she got from her best friend. "Beca, I-" But she was suddenly cut off by Claire's voice through the speakers.

"This song is for my new friend, Beca." She smiled directly at Beca and gave a wink. Beca blushed and shifted her attention from Chloe to Claire.

"Hold that thought, Chlo."

Chloe literally growled, completely appalled that Beca would blow her off for Claire.

Claire sang Caroline by Amine, pointing at Beca every-so-often and dropping her sluttiest dance moves. Beca was entranced by Claire's voice, definitely higher than Chloe's, reaching notes Chloe could never, but not quite sounding as welcoming as Chloe's voice does.

As the song finished, everyone clapped and Beca cheered. Chloe remained silent, wishing she wasn't the designated driver because she was not going to be able to finish this night sober.

"How'd you like it, Becs?" Claire sat down next to Beca, keeping their thighs brushed against each other and smoothing her hand against Beca's arm.

"I love that song, dude. And you have a killer voice." Beca smiled genuinely, momentarily remembering that Claire dedicated the song to her, and blushed.

"You gotta sing a song too, Beca. Chloe's being a party pooper tonight so we can't count on her." Claire pouted at Chloe who only glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Let me pee and think of a song." She shook her head and got up to go to the bathroom.

Chloe's eyes widened at how quickly Beca agreed to sing, normally taking Chloe lots of bribes to be able to get her to even think about singing a song.

"Green really isn't your color, Chlo." Claire said, sipping more of her beer.

Chloe didn't say anything, instead opting for more scowls and glares directed at her sister.

"Keep frowning and your face will get stuck like that." Claire rolled her eyes at Chloe's antics, but smiled at the jealous reaction she was getting from her sister.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Claire? I know Mom told you that I like her and you're just coming in and hitting on her as if it's no big deal." Chloe whined, more sad than angry now. She was always losing her friends and boyfriends and girlfriends and everyone important in her life to Claire.

"When will you ever learn that people just like me better, Chloe?"

"Okay, fine! But leave Beca alone! I really like her and I don't need you ruining this." Chloe felt her eyes begin to brim with tears, threatening to fall.

"It doesn't make a difference or not if I hit on her because, truth is, she won't like you back! Now that she's met me, all she'll be doing is comparing you to me." Claire glared right back at Chloe, leaving her sister speechless.

"Next up, Beca Mitchell!" Both girls turned their heads towards the stage upon hearing the brunette's name called.

Skipping any introduction, Beca leaped straight into the song. Claire was grinning, expecting Beca to serenade her back, while Chloe had her eyes glued to the floor beneath her feet, not wanting to watch Beca sing to her sister.

"CHLOE!" Beca belted the first line of the song, earning cheers from the audience while Claire's face dropped, and Chloe immediately looked up.

_I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

Claire audibly gasped at Beca's song choice, while Chloe felt her heart racing, wondering if this song was a coincidence or if Beca was truly singing to her.

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (You're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true ooh ooh ooh_

Beca was refusing eye contact with Claire and Chloe, not wanting to let either of them know if this was just a good karaoke song or if she was singing to Chloe. She danced around on stage, gathering the attention of many men.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh ooh)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

Beca walked off the stage, still singing, and slowly made her way over to their table. Upon singing the last lines of the song, she grabbed Chloe's hand.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

Beca smiled at Chloe, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Claire. She slowly leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as her lips grazed against Chloe's. But the kiss was too slow for her liking, so Chloe stood up, grabbed the back of Beca's neck, and dipped her into a deeper kiss.

There were hoots and hollers from all around the bar, but only one person was not enjoying the sight before her eyes. Storming off with a frustrated grunt, she went outside the door, about to leave, when she realized that they were her ride.

Back inside the karaoke bar, Chloe pulled Beca back up into a standing position, their foreheads resting against each other as they smiled at each other.

"I heard you guys when I came back from the bathroom and you should know, you're the only one I want."


End file.
